bad_girls_clubfandomcom-20200214-history
West Deal, New Jersey
}} |subdivision_type1 = State |subdivision_name1 = |subdivision_type2 = County |subdivision_name2 = Monmouth |government_footnotes = |government_type = Walsh Act |leader_title = Mayor |leader_name = Morris Ades (term ends May 20, 2013)2013 New Jersey Mayors Directory, New Jersey Department of Community Affairs. Accessed May 12, 2013. As of date accessed Harry Franco is listed as mayor with a term-end date of May 20, 2016. |leader_title1 = Administrator / Clerk |leader_name1 = James F. Rogers |established_title = Incorporated |established_date = March 7, 1898 |unit_pref = Imperial |area_footnotes = Gazetteer of New Jersey Places, United States Census Bureau. Accessed June 14, 2013. |area_magnitude = |area_total_km2 = 3.415 |area_land_km2 = 3.212 |area_water_km2 = 0.203 |area_total_sq_mi = 1.318 |area_land_sq_mi = 1.240 |area_water_sq_mi = 0.078 |area_water_percent = 5.95 |area_rank = 469th of 566 in state 40th of 53 in county |population_as_of = 2010 Census |population_footnotes = DP-1 - Profile of General Population and Housing Characteristics: 2010 for Deal borough, Monmouth County, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed July 18, 2012.Profile of General Demographic Characteristics: 2010 for Deal borough, New Jersey Department of Labor and Workforce Development. Accessed July 18, 2012. |population_total = 750 |population_rank = 546th of 566 in state 51st of 53 in countyGCT-PH1 Population, Housing Units, Area, and Density: 2010 - State -- County Subdivision from the 2010 Census Summary File 1 for New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed December 3, 2012. |population_density_km2 = auto |population_density_sq_mi = 604.8 |population_density_rank = 426th of 566 in state 49th of 53 in county |population_est = 743 |pop_est_as_of = 2013 |pop_est_footnotes = |timezone = Eastern (EST) |utc_offset = -5 |timezone_DST = Eastern (EDT) |utc_offset_DST = -4 |elevation_footnotes = , Geographic Names Information System. Accessed March 5, 2013. |elevation_m = |elevation_ft = 30 |coordinates_type = region:US_type:city |coordinates_region = US-NJ |coordinates_display = inline,title |coordinates_footnotes = |latd = 40.249701 |longd = -73.997458 |postal_code_type = ZIP code |postal_code = 07723Look Up a ZIP Code for Deal, NJ, United States Postal Service. Accessed July 18, 2012.Zip Codes, State of New Jersey. Accessed September 17, 2013. |area_code = 732 exchanges: 517, 531, 660, 663Area Code Lookup - NPA NXX for Deal, NJ, Area-Codes.com. Accessed September 17, 2013. |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 3402516660 A Cure for the Common Codes: New Jersey, Missouri Census Data Center. Accessed July 18, 2012. |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0885194 |website = |footnotes = }} Deal is a borough in Monmouth County, New Jersey, United States. As of the 2010 Census, the borough's population was 750, reflecting a decline of 320 (-29.9%) from the 1,070 counted in the 2000 Census, which had in turn declined by 109 (-9.2%) from the 1,179 counted in the 1990 Census.Table 7. Population for the Counties and Municipalities in New Jersey: 1990, 2000 and 2010, New Jersey Department of Labor and Workforce Development, February 2011. Accessed July 18, 2012. A group from Rhode Island settled in the area of Middletown Township and Shrewsbury Township in the mid-1660s, after having purchased what was known as the Monmouth Patent. Thomas Whyte, an English carpenter from the shore-side community of Deal, Kent, acquired in Shrewsbury Township along the shore that became known as "Deal". Present-day Norwood Avenue dates back to the early 18th century construction of the Long Branch-Deal Turnpike.Deal’s History. Borough of Deal. Accessed May 28, 2006. Deal was incorporated as a borough on March 7, 1898, by an act of the New Jersey Legislature, from portions of Ocean Township.Snyder, John P. [http://www.state.nj.us/dep/njgs/enviroed/oldpubs/bulletin67.pdf The Story of New Jersey's Civil Boundaries: 1606-1968], Bureau of Geology and Topography; Trenton, New Jersey; 1969. p. 178. Accessed July 18, 2012. Deal boasts a significant population of Orthodox Sephardic Jews, mainly of Syrian extraction. In the 2000 Census, 16.4% of Deal residents identified as being of Syrian heritage, the greatest percentage of Syrian Americans in any municipality in the country.Syrian Communities, accessed May 28, 2006. As much as 80% of Deal's population are Sephardi Jews, and the population swells to over 6,000 during the summer, many of them Syrian Jews."It's a Summer Thing; For Like-Minded New Yorkers, a Season of Separation", The New York Times, May 26, 1996. Accessed July 18, 2012. "The psychiatrists are on Cape Cod, the black professionals are in Azurest on Long Island and the Syrian Jews are in Deal on the Jersey shore."Fahim, Kareem. "Sephardic Jews Developed Haven on the Jersey Shore", The New York Times, July 24, 2009. Accessed July 18, 2012. "In the late 1960s, Sephardic Jews who lived in Brooklyn and spent summers in nearby Bradley Beach began buying land in Deal; by 1973, more than 100 families had bought property in the town. By the mid-1990s, thousands of Sephardic Jews were flocking to the town during the summers, and today, local historians estimate, they make up 80 percent of the population." Geography Deal is located at (40.249701,-73.997458). According to the United States Census Bureau, the borough had a total area of 1.318 square miles (3.415 km2), of which, 1.240 square miles (3.212 km2) of it was land and 0.078 square miles (0.203 km2) of it (5.95%) was water. Demographics Census 2010 The Census Bureau's 2006-2010 American Community Survey showed that (in 2010 inflation-adjusted dollars) median household income was $59,615 (with a margin of error of +/- $17,199) and the median family income was $95,833 (+/- $32,359). Males had a median income of $52,625 (+/- $17,303) versus $25,139 (+/- $4,348) for females. The per capita income for the borough was $46,867 (+/- $8,038). About 4.1% of families and 6.7% of the population were below the poverty line, including 7.4% of those under age 18 and 3.6% of those age 65 or over.DP03: Selected Economic Characteristics from the 2006-2010 American Community Survey 5-Year Estimates for Deal borough, Monmouth County, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed July 18, 2012. Census 2000 As of the 2000 United States Census there were 1,070 people, 434 households, and 289 families residing in the borough. The population density was 880.5 people per square mile (338.6/km2). There were 953 housing units at an average density of 784.3 per square mile (301.6/km2). The racial makeup of the borough was 94.39% White, 1.21% African American, 0.09% Native American, 0.28% Asian, 2.71% from other races, and 1.31% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 5.05% of the population.Census 2000 Profiles of Demographic / Social / Economic / Housing Characteristics for Deal borough, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed July 18, 2012.DP-1: Profile of General Demographic Characteristics: 2000 - Census 2000 Summary File 1 (SF 1) 100-Percent Data for Deal borough, Monmouth County, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed July 18, 2012. There were 434 households out of which 19.8% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 56.2% were married couples living together, 7.1% had a female householder with no husband present, and 33.2% were non-families. 29.0% of all households were made up of individuals and 13.6% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.46 and the average family size was 3.02. In the borough the population was spread out with 20.5% under the age of 18, 7.9% from 18 to 24, 21.9% from 25 to 44, 23.0% from 45 to 64, and 26.7% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 45 years. For every 100 females there were 100.0 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 94.7 males. The median income for a household in the borough was $58,472, and the median income for a family was $65,313. Males had a median income of $57,857 versus $27,813 for females. The per capita income for the borough was $38,510. About 7.8% of families and 11.2% of the population were below the poverty line, including 14.0% of those under age 18 and 6.6% of those age 65 or over. Government Local government Deal is governed under the Walsh Act form of government by three commissioners who serve three-year terms of office on a staggered basis, with one seat coming up for election each year.2012 New Jersey Legislative District Data Book, Rutgers University Edward J. Bloustein School of Planning and Public Policy, March 2013, p. 94. , members of the Deal Committee are Mayor Morris Ades, Samuel M. Cohen and Virginia S. Wiener.Administration, Borough of Deal. Accessed June 19, 2014. Mayor Harry Franco, who had first been elected as a commissioner, died on January 30, 2013.Loder, Stephanie. "Deal Mayor Harry Franco, 79, dies following illness", Asbury Park Press, February 1, 2013. Accessed March 6, 2013. "Harry I. Franco, the borough’s 13th mayor, died Wednesday following an illness. He was 79. Last year, Franco was re-elected to the borough’s Board of Commissioners and then selected by commissioners to be mayor." Federal, state and county representation Deal is located in the 6th Congressional DistrictPlan Components Report, New Jersey Redistricting Commission, December 23, 2011. Accessed January 6, 2013. and is part of New Jersey's 11th state legislative district.Municipalities Grouped by 2011-2020 Legislative Districts, New Jersey Department of State, p. 6. Accessed January 6, 2013.[http://www.lwvnj.org/images/CG/2012_CG.pdf#page=56 2012 New Jersey Citizen's Guide to Government], p. 56, New Jersey League of Women Voters. Accessed January 6, 2013.Districts by Number for 2011-2020, New Jersey Legislature. Accessed January 6, 2013. Politics As of March 23, 2011, there were a total of 616 registered voters in Deal, of which 113 (18.3%) were registered as Democrats, 146 (23.7%) were registered as Republicans and 357 (58.0%) were registered as Unaffiliated. There were no voters registered to other parties.Voter Registration Summary - Monmouth, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, March 23, 2011. Accessed December 3, 2012. In the 2008 presidential election, Republican John McCain received 71.0% of the vote here (303 cast), ahead of Democrat Barack Obama with 25.8% (110 votes) and other candidates with 0.5% (2 votes), among the 427 ballots cast by the borough's 678 registered voters, for a turnout of 63.0%.2008 Presidential General Election Results: Monmouth County, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, December 23, 2008. Accessed December 3, 2012. In the 2004 presidential election, Republican George W. Bush received 66.7% of the vote here (314 ballots cast), outpolling Democrat John Kerry with 32.1% (151 votes) and other candidates with 0.5% (4 votes), among the 471 ballots cast by the borough's 768 registered voters, for a turnout percentage of 61.3.2004 Presidential Election: Monmouth County, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, December 13, 2004. Accessed December 3, 2012. In the 2009 gubernatorial election, Republican Chris Christie received 65.4% of the vote here (172 ballots cast), ahead of Democrat Jon Corzine with 31.6% (83 votes), Independent Chris Daggett with 3.0% (8 votes) and other candidates with 0.0% ( votes), among the 263 ballots cast by the borough's 654 registered voters, yielding a 40.2% turnout.2009 Governor: Monmouth County, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, December 31, 2009. Accessed December 3, 2012. Operation Bid Rig In the summer of 2009, a few prominent residents of Deal were involved in a scandal called Operation Bid Rig, which involved public corruption, money laundering, and trafficking of human organs.Henry, Samantha. "One year since N.J.'s major corruption bust", The Record (Bergen County), July 23, 2010. Accessed July 18, 2012. Education The Deal School District serves public school students in Kindergarten through eighth grade. Deal School served an enrollment of 87 students as of the 2010-11 school year.Data for the Deal School District, National Center for Education Statistics. Accessed December 3, 2012. For ninth through twelfth grades, students attend Asbury Park High School in neighboring Asbury Park as part of a sending/receiving relationship with the Asbury Park Public Schools. Students also have the option to attend Academy Charter High School in Lake Como, which accepts students on a lottery basis from the communities of Allenhurst, Asbury Park, Avon-by-the-Sea, Belmar, Bradley Beach, Deal, Interlaken and Lake Como.Mullen, Shannon; Shields, Nancy; and Matheson, Kathy. "Crime, school solutions costly as city seeks rebirth; High school improving, but not enough, many say", Asbury Park Press, January 27, 2005. Accessed August 28, 2013. "It was the day of the charter school's annual lottery, when names of applicants are drawn at random to fill the last remaining slots in next fall's freshman class. Academy Charter, now in its seventh year, is free to students in Asbury Park and the seven nearby towns that are sending districts for Asbury Park High School: Allenhurst, Avon, Belmar, Bradley Beach, Deal, Interlaken and Lake Como, formerly South Belmar."About Us, Academy Charter High School. Accessed August 27, 2013. "Academy Charter High School is a free public high school for residents of Allenhurst, Asbury Park, Avon, Belmar, Bradley Beach, Deal, Interlaken, and Lake Como." Houses of worship Area churches and synagogues include:Orthodox Synagogues, Jewish Federation of Monmouth County. Accessed August 5, 2012. * Edmond J. Safra Synagogue of Deal, the Hathaway Avenue Synagogue (Orthodox, Syrian traditions) * Hechal Shaul Synagogue, Ahaba Ve Ahva (Orthodox, Egyptian traditions) * Magen David of West Deal, (Orthodox, Syrian traditions) * Ohel Yaakob, the Lawrence Avenue Synagogue (Orthodox, Syrian traditions) * Synagogue of Deal, (Orthodox, Syrian traditions) * Saint Mary's of the Assumption, at Richmond Avenue (Roman Catholic) * Joseph S. Jemal Synagogue of Deal extension of the Hathaway Synagogue (Orthodox, Syrian traditions) Transportation New Jersey Transit provides local bus transportation on the 837 route. NJ Transit service on the North Jersey Coast Line is available at the Allenhurst and Elberon stations.Monmouth County Bus / Rail connections, New Jersey Transit, backed up by the Internet Archive as of July 26, 2010. Accessed August 5, 2012. Notable people People who were born in, residents of, or otherwise closely associated with Deal include: * George K. Fraenkel (1921-2009), physical chemist.Hevesi, Dennis. "George K. Fraenkel, Pioneering Chemist, Dies at 87", The New York Times, June 27, 2009. Accessed August 10, 2012. "George Kessler Fraenkel was born in Deal, N.J., on July 27, 1921, and grew up in Scarsdale, N.Y. He was one of three children of Osmond and Helene Esberg Fraenkel." * Patti Scialfa (born 1953), member of the E Street Band and wife of Bruce Springsteen.Stewart, Allison. "Patti Scialfa's Glory Days; With 'Lullaby,' the Boss's Wife Steps Into the Spotlight", The Washington Post, June 20, 2004. Accessed July 18, 2012. "Scialfa (pronounced SKAL-fah) grew up in the affluent suburb of Deal, N.J., and attended the prestigious jazz program at the University of Miami before moving to New York." Deal meteorite On August 14, 1829, at 11:30 PM local time, the fall of a meteorite was observed.Academy of Natural Sciences of Philadelphia, Proceedings of the Academy of Natural Sciences of Philadelphia, Volume 72, page 358. The Academy, 1921. The weight of the recovered stone was . The meteorite was officially named "Deal" and it was classified as an ordinary chondrite L. Climate The climate in this area is characterized by hot, humid summers and generally mild to cool winters. According to the Köppen Climate Classification system, Deal has a humid subtropical climate, abbreviated "Cfa" on climate maps.Climate Summary for Deal, New Jersey References External links * Deal Borough website * Deal School District * * Data for the Deal School District, National Center for Education Statistics Category:1898 establishments in New Jersey Category:Boroughs in Monmouth County, New Jersey Category:Jersey Shore communities in Monmouth County Category:Orthodox Jewish communities Category:Populated places established in 1898 Category:Sephardi Jewish culture in the United States Category:Syrian-Jewish culture in the United States Category:Walsh Act